Fill Me In
by Sev-chan
Summary: Jack's new to town and being a manager, David ever all knowing about things that matter show's Jack how to run things.Though David doesn't realize he has feelings for Jack, whats harder, he thinks Jack likes Sarah, nothing like fastfood on a military base
1. You Want What On Your Taco?

Disclaimer: Not mine, any of it obviously...

Warning: ….Slash...meh but what else do I really write.

Fill Me In

_Chapter One: You Want What On Your Taco?_

The day started like any other, a ten to fifteen minute drive to the base, fighting the urge to speed just to beat the music that played at five everyday. Hating the fact that he almost always got there exactly at five and had to stop in the middle of the road as The Star Spangled Banner played. The only downfall to working on the military base. He parked his car and hurried out and over to the back door and rang the bell and waited. He peered inside to stare at the line forming at the front counter.

From behind the two glass doors he could see the large blue metal door slowly open, someone peeked through the crack at him, then closed it. He frowned, this was a joke his co-worker loved to do endlessly. He started tapping his foot impatiently, then the door opened and his co-worker opened the door.

"Hey David, your sister finally hired the new Shift Manager!"

"Please tell me he's worked at a Taco Bell before?" said David exasperatedly as they walked into the break room so he could put his things away.

"No luck, he use to drive delivery trucks, never was even a real manager."

"Dear god, Ryan so help me, I might kill my sister," said David putting his hairnet on and his hat over it.

"Oooh, I'd love to see that, so no," he smiled then glanced behind the door, "oh oh! Iicksnay on the Arahsay."

"..." David stared at him blandly, "I hate pig Latin."

"Oh good, David, you're here, Ryan they need you out front," she shoved him out the break room.

"This is Jack, you're new manager, Jack this is David, I'm gonna need you to train him on the line," she glanced down at her watch.

"I take it you've been showing him all the office stuff all day?" asked David as he shook Jack's hand before putting on his apron.

"Sure has!" said Jack cheerfully, which caused David to frown internally.

He had this bad habit of judging people quickly at this place, after all it was easy to tell who was gonna make it, and who would not. Unluckily for Jack nightshift was a nightmare David had been working on for almost two years now. Well, maybe Jack had it a bit lucky after all they'd just gotten rid of the last Shift Manager.

"David's been working here for two years now, he's one of our part-timers, and of course my little brother," she elbowed him.

David rolled his eyes, "I'm the only one besides Nick who hasn't been written up."

"Written up wha-"

The bell rung and Sarah walked out to open it, "Jack this is Shawn and Nick, they work in the store next to ours Special T's."

"We call it Specialties!" said Nick smiling brightly as he nodded.

"Shawn, this is the new night manager," she said it sternly to his turned back.

"Yeah whatever," he threw his hand in the air, not even sparing Jack a glance as he pulled his hat on and walked out the door.

"He's always like that," said Nick shaking Jack's hand before heading for their store.

Someone came rushing in, "Sarah, help, please now! We got a huge order for like two thirty piece meals and like we have a line!"

"Okay, I'll be right there," she turned to David, "take him I gotta go, oh and you have like a ten minute wait, bye!"

David glared at her and walked out Jack following, "So I assume Sarah already told you we sometimes help each other out in the other stores."

"Uh, yeah," said Jack staring at all the award pins in David's hat.

"Good, I can help in both Popeye's and Specialties, Blink knows how to make sandwiches and Tony knows how to run Popeye's register, but refuses to make chicken but is capable of it."

"Uh..."

"Yeah, it's confusing, make sure you wash your hands _every_ time you take off your gloves or touch something that isn't food like your hat, apron, shirt whatever," said David sounding very official.

"You should be a manager," said Jack smiling.

Ryan rushed past them holding a tray of opened diced tomato's, "He wishes he could be!"

"Put those away in a container and label it!" said David eyes following his co-worker.

"No time, long wait time!" shouted Ryan just shoving them into the reach-in fridge and rushing back out to the front.

David growled under his breath and Jack just laughed at how exasperated David seemed as he went to the front and put on a pair of gloves. Jack followed suit and grabbed a pair of large gloves and stood next to David watching as he glanced up at a board

Order 3421

G-STU BF

no baja sc

add ncho

side pico

Order 3422

3-taco sup

no let

no let

no let

add jal sc

add jal sc

add jal sc

And it went on in that fashion, it was like a whole nother language and Jack had to learn it quick. He blinked and watched as David whipped out orders left and right. A large flour tortilla practically flew out of the heating cabinet and David threw it down on a red paper and was quickly putting ingredients on it and quickly sliding it to his left where Ryan was just stuffing it. Jack felt confused and completely out of place.

"Ryan slide over so Jack can help stuff," said David grabbing three hard taco shells and quickly placing them in between his fingers and quickly scooping beef into them.

"Uh...you're busy is that a good idea?" asked Jack.

"How else are you going to learn?" asked David. "Tony switch with Ryan, be quick about it."

"On it!" shouted Ryan gladly jumping off the line.

"Thank god," said Tony signing off the register and heading to the sink to wash his hands.

"Ok I'm gonna tell you what goes in it and Tony's gonna help you stuff also, Evan's on wrap and grill so neither of you have to worry about that," said David tossing three taco's and two would-be burritos in his direction.

Jack stared.

"Those are regular lettuce, cheese. Those are two burrito supreme's, you need lettuce, cheese, onion, sour cream, tomato's," said David still tossing more food in his direction.

"Uh...okay," he just started grabbing stuff.

"Two fingers Jack, two! Don't over stuff or Evan won't be able to wrap it."

The next hour whizzed by, hands flying in every direction and food being flung everywhere. Every few minutes Nick would come by with a broom and would sweep their store for them. It seemed like everything also would run out at the same time. Jack was often stuck trying to stuff food while Tony ran off to grab onions, tomatoes, pico, and cheese or beef.

Finally they slowed to a crawl and Jack could not be any happier, "Please tell me every night is not like that?"

David finished up the last order on the board, "Sometimes worse."

"Just imagine how hard it is when someone calls in!" said Ryan who was in Specialties store talking to Nick.

"Get out of their store and start wiping down the front counter and stock the cups," said David handing out the order, "Taco Bell guest number ninety-seven!"

"You're not the manager!" said Ryan smiling.

"..." David stared at him.

Jack looked on then finally caught on, "Oh, uh yeah... maybe you should get back in here."

David laughed then walked off. Jack followed him.

"You need to start sending people on breaks, everyone who works nights gets a fifteen, here," David led him back to the front where a large plastic board was tapped to the back of the soda machine.

"Wow that's a lot of people," said Jack looking at all the strange names on the board.

"Okay, who's been writing on the board again?" asked David looking around.

Tony was switching out pans with bags in them to make clean up easier when they closed, Evan was scrapping the grill clean, and Ryan was in Specialties again.

"Never mind," he turned back to the board, "Tony's usually here first so you can send him. Then Evan, then Ryan and me...oh have you had your break yet?"

Jack shook his head and pointed to the nickname on the board that had not been checked off from day shift.

"Okay, Young Sprinkles?" David laughed, "send...DJ T Too Swift, who came up with these names, on his break."

Shawn walked through their store pushing a cart full of empty containers, "I did, but Young Sprinkles came up with his own name."

"Don't walk through our store, and take your break," said David not giving Jack the chance to really lead yet.

Jack turned to Tony, "You can go on break."

"Sweet," said Tony taking off.

"Tony and Shawn whine if they don't get to take their breaks together, same with Ryan and Nick," said Evan walking past Jack holding the grate that usually sat in the middle of the line.

"What's he doing with that?"

"Oh, uh, we try to pre-close as much as possible, we're not supposed to, but if we don't we usually are the last one's out, and late at that," said David stocking the hot sauces.

"Cool," said Jack watching.

"Sarah hates it, but she also knows it's impossible for us to get done at the same time as everyone else," David lead Jack to the dry storage area and showed him where they kept the boxes of hot sauce packets.

"This place confuses me," said Jack staring at boxes.

"Oh isn't that perfect, she hasn't told you anything about your own store, amazing," David handed Jack the buckets of back up sauce packets and headed for the front.

A customer was standing at the counter, "One moment sir," said David as he walked over to the back of the store, "Ryan register!"

There was a brief pause then finally, "Coming!"

When David walked back over to the front Jack was already drying his hands and putting hand sanitizer on them.

David did the same and quickly put on gloves, "If you know what you'd like to order I can start making it for you?"

Jack took his designated spot at the stuffing position in the center.

"Yeah I'll have the number five, no tomato's, extra sour cream extra cheese and extra beef."

"Hard or soft taco?" asked David already grabbing a big nacho plate and putting chips on it.

"Uh...hard," said the guy.

"No tomato's either right?" asked David as he put three scoops of beef, three pumps of cheese and handed it to Jack who stared at it.

"Yeah no tomato's either."

Ryan ran in and quickly swiped his card to sign into the register.

"It's a number five extra cheese, extra beef, extra sour cream hard taco," said David practically shoving Jack out of the way to get the order out in under two minutes.

Before Ryan even finished ringing up the order it was done and on the counter in a to go bag, "Have a nice evening sir."

"Nice," said Jack following David out the front both tossing their gloves in the trash.

"David are you done with Jack I need to show him some more things in the office," his sister didn't even wait and just walked off taking Jack's arm.

"...Have fun with that," said David rolling his eyes as he walked over to the sink where Evan was washing the dishes.

"You sure look like you're having fun," Evan was quickest on dishes.

"I can't wait till he figures out what the hell he's doing, the first two months always suck the most," said David putting away dry dishes.

"You're sister really seems to like him," said Evan grabbing the blue wrack and placing it on the large dish wrack.

"I'm sure," muttered David.

Nick walked past them, "Careful, careful, sharp objects!"

Both David and Evan stepped out of his way as he carried an arm full of pizza equipment. The two of them went back to their conversations, Nick walked past them again and came back around an minute later pushing a cart full of dishes.

"Call me if we get a customer," said Nick starting his sink to get a head start on his dishes.

"K," said David leaning against the sink, "I knew she was gonna hire a guy."

Evan laughed, "Well, both Taco Bell and Specialties is all guys, except day shift, and Popeye's is pretty much all girls except for Robert. Might as well keep with the trend."

The back door rang and David and Evan watched Nick go to open it. Tony and Shawn walked back in having gone out to smoke, Nick went back to dishes. David checked the clock and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the break room.

"You need to come back already," said David.

"Not according to this clock!" said Shawn pointing and smiling.

Behind them they could hear someone yell, "Specialties customers!"

"Damnit!"

"Language Shawn, or Jack will have to write you up," said David pointing at him.

"Pffft," he walked off.

"I guess I'll take over the dishes," said Tony taking off his jacket.

"Register, Ryan needs his break too," said David walking out.

"Fine..." Tony sighed.

"Hate to ruin conversation at the icebox hour, but we got a grande meal," Ryan quickly rushed off to wash his hands and rushed to the front.

David walked over to peer into the office only to find his sister and Jack leaning against the desks laughing. That really irritated him more then anything, of course his sister would hire someone she'd more than likely would ask out. No point in hiring someone she didn't find attractive. He knocked on the door.

Sarah walked over and opened it, "Yes?"

"We got a small line, are you done?"

"Yeah, make sure he gets his break soon," she and Jack stepped out the office.

"Of course, I'm competent remember?" said David walking off, Jack following.

"Every time I do your evaluation," muttered Sarah as she walked off to her store.

"So..." Jack washed his hands and they were back on the line.

"Ryan and Nick need their breaks," said David.

"Oh okay," Jack turned to Ryan, "Break?"

"Yup yup!" and Ryan ran through Specialties and grabbed Nick by the wrist and they were out the store in five seconds flat.

"So, what kind of music you listen to?" asked Jack, trying to start conversation.

"Whatever's on the radio I guess," David shrugged, "no, less cheese then that, you're wasting food."

"'kay," they worked that way for a while, then Jack looked to David again as they were cleaning up, "so you like working here?"

David shrugged, "I guess, I mean the pay is really good. Minimum wage in town is like six seventy five, and we get like eight at starting here."

"That's all you like?" asked Jack trying to remember where the extra cups were kept.

"Well, I mean, I like most of the guys who work here, I mean, we're like family I guess," said David.

"We really are," said Evan bringing the bin that went under the grate back, now covered in a bag.

"Once you've been here long enough you learn there's pretty much nothing you can say that'll offend anyone," said David.

"Speak for yourself you high-maintenance-anal retentive-freak," said Shawn walking through their store.

"Stop walking through our store!" said David glaring.

"It takes two seconds to walk through your store I'm not killing anyone!"

Tony laughed from his spot in the back leaning against the soda wrack.

"You just need to get to know everyone better," said Tony, "Shawn's having a party at his house tomorrow night you should come."

Shawn walked by them glaring at Tony, "Managers aren't really supposed to be invited."

Jack blinked, "Uh...I don't know, Sarah said I can't hang out with anyone who's um...beneath my position."

Ryan and Nick and came back having left the back door open to get back in, "Ooooh sounds dirty."

Nick smiled and laughed, "Very."

"Just come," said David.

"Still dirty!" said Ryan following Nick to his store.

David rolled his eyes and went back to work.

By the end of the night Jack was still following David around as he told him what he needed to be looking for as Sarah finished up everything in the office.

"Make sure the grill is off and clean and this little metal thing is washed and...it's not, Tony! You forgot the thing on the grill. There pretty much needs to be no food anywhere up front. Except the heating cabinet, that's fine," David was opening and closing various cooler doors and cabinets.

And repeated it in both Specialties and Popeye's.

"Okay, so that's gonna take a while," said Jack smirking.

"That's why I'm here, I'll always be here for you if you need anything," David thought about that for a second, "um...you know, if you have any questions that is, about work that is, um...yeah."

Nick was clocking out in his store but couldn't help want to laugh at David's sudden behavior. Ryan popped up next to him and also clocked out without asking if they were good. Nick leaned over to whisper in Ryan's ear and he laughed.

Jack saw them and David felt very embarrassed for some reason.

"So Um yeah, you're uh, good to go!" David clocked out and all but rushed from the front to the break room.

"Like a Crunchwrap!" yelled Ryan not far behind, Nick in tow.

Jack felt very confused, but shrugged it off and headed for the office and walked in, "You're brothers a really big help."

"Capability runs in the family," she muttered finishing up the night paper work.

"He should really be a manager," said Jack sitting down on the other chair.

"Not eighteen, or graduated yet," said Sarah.

"I like my crew, they're pretty cool, outspoken, but I think I'm gonna like it here," Jack started spinning in his chair.

"No hitting on any of them, they're under age and most have military families," said Sarah a smile on her face.

"Evan's in college," Jack pointed out, but not interested in the slightest, David on the other hand...

"There's about as much electricity going on between you as rubber band and a lightning bolt," she laughed.

He shrugged.

"I saw how you were staring at my brother," she kept writing, no malice intent at all to her voice just amusement.

"Was not, am not, are not!" Jack reached into the trashcan and chucked a balled up paper at him.

She turned and chucked her pen at him and grabbed another one and finished signing her name to the papers before getting up to put them away.

"Think you can give me a ride home? Ain't got no car yet and it's cold out here," asked Jack also standing up.

"You're not really gonna live in your friends garage are you?" she asked as she locked the safe and turned to look at him.

"Free's free," stated Jack, "besides it's just till I save up enough to move into a cheap place."

"He still parks his car in there, don't you think that's messed up?"

A knock came on the door it was David and Evan, waiting.

"We'll finish this," said Sarah opening the door, "you guys clocked out?"

"Yes,"they both said at the same time.

"Then go home Jack and I are done, no one else is here right?"

"All gone," said David staring at Jack and his sister.

"Kay, thanks, bye now David," she shut the door on his and David frowned.

He turned to Evan, "I hate her sometimes."

They walked out the door and headed for David's car.

"Is it just me or did they seem to get along too well?" asked Evan leaning against David's car as they waited for it to heat up.

"Big surprise there, they were probably waiting for us to leave so they could make out or something, did you see how she was treating me?" asked David scrapping frost from his window.

"He seems cool though at least," said Evan.

Jack and Sarah came walking out the back door laughing and apparently trying to remember the lyrics to some song. David rolled his eyes and got into his car Evan following suit.

"I think they were singing West End Girls?"

David laughed, anyone who could make his sister loosen up was, he supposed, fine by him...

XXX

A/N: So this has been on my mind for so long, I've been trying to write for my other stories, but they're on my desktop, which isn't set up yet. (we just moved from an apartment to a house.) This was spawned about two years ago a year after I started working at a taco bell express on base. I would write during my break and keep notes on all the crazy stuff that happened. So yeah, if it seems crazy, just remember I am kind of modeling this story off of actual things that occurred. I really miss working with everyone, we had a lot of fun, I suppose this is like my little homage to all the good times we had together.

So enjoy!


	2. What's That Doing On the Ceiling?

Fill Me In

Chapter Two: What's That Doing On the Ceiling?

Jack came in at twelve-thirty and clocked in, once again stuck in the middle of a lunch rush. Evan was the only person he knew who also worked an eight hour shift like him. They spent the next hour getting by till the rush died down. Sarah came walking by showing her new hire for Popeye's the other stores. He leaned away from the front line to stare into Specialties. He still found it strange that all the stores were connected via large open doorways with no doors, framed by metal.

"I need something voided," said the chick at the register.

"Jack doesn't know how to do that yet," said Sarah motioning him to follow her. She punched bunch of different buttons and slid her card.

"Uh yeah that's gonna take a while to remember," said Jack.

"You need to head back to the main store to watch some training and new hire videos," said Sarah walking back out the front.

"Ugh," he did not relish in the thought of having to watch video's for hours on end.

"You should be back just before nightshift gets here," said Sarah.

"Yeah, yeah," said Jack telling the other Shift Manager where he was going and headed for the back of the main store.

-x-

David sat next to Nick and Ryan as they ate lunch.

"Can you believe Shawn and Tony skipped school to go Mudding without me?"

"Ryan, you need to calm down, someone asked them if they wanted to go," said Nick.

"But I'm the one with an awesome freaking truck!" yelled Ryan propelling himself into the air, a sandwich clutched in his hand.

"I'm glad he doesn't feel like eating," said David, "I don't even understand why you like it so much."

"Dude, there's nothing like getting stuck and figuring out how you're going to get out," said Ryan a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh oh! Or when we go and make a huge splash and muddy water covers the windshield!" said Nick.

"This is why your stuff is always covered in mud and no one wants to ride in your truck," said David pulling out his notebook to start on homework.

"Oh god no! Calculus thine enemy!" said Ryan.

"So, the new manager, what do you think of him?" asked Nick.

"He seems cool, confused, but cool," said Ryan.

"I still can't believe your sister told him to mop the freezer and he _so _did!" said Nick.

"What made him think the water wouldn't, I don't know, _freeze_?" said David rolling his eyes, but also had found it funny at the time.

"I love messing with new hires!" said Ryan.

"I've never seen my sister get along with someone so well," said David already half done with his homework.

"I know, it's kinda weird," said Ryan finally sitting down.

"They have real chemistry, I think work is going to be a lot more fun now," said Nick leaning over and taking a bite out of Ryan's sandwich.

"You think he's going to come to the party?" David looked up from his book.

"He said he was new to town, he's probably lonely, so yeah," said Nick nodding.

"I hope so, I bet he's a hilarious drunk!" said Ryan nodding also.

"I just want this day to end so I can finally have my two days off," muttered David.

-x-

Jack came back just as the food in the rethermalizer was done. He walked over to it and pushed the button to make it stop beeping. Evan walked back gloves on his hands, saw Jack, and then turned right back to the front. Jack blinked then walked to the front also and saw a bunch of orders on the board.

"Where is everyone else?" he went and washed his hand and put gloves on.

"Sarah sent them home, who seems to have forgotten you weren't back yet," his words sounded calm, when really, he should have been irritated.

"When she do that?"

"An hour ago," he shrugged as he just kept working at a steady pace.

"The fact that you're calm is weird," said Jack trying to remember how to make food, but gave up and just started wrapping the finished orders and handing them out.

A customer came to the counter.

Evan didn't even glance behind himself and just said, "We'll be with you in a moment, we just need to catch up on some orders real quick."

"You are so my hero," said Jack as he handed out another order.

Evan laughed, "Been here as long as David and really he's way better at this then I am."

"You guys were insane during that rush yesterday," he shuddered at the memory, "Tony too, he wasn't even looking at the board half the time."

"After a couple months you'll be able to just look at something and tell what it is," said Evan finishing up and taking off his gloves to go to the register.

As the next order came up Jack had to keep looking at the step by step pictures taped to the reach in heating cabinet. After the order was made Jack went to stare at the board for nighshift. Evan stood next to him.

"We need to make some new nicknames for today," said Evan.

Jack nodded, "Hmmm...let's see," he tapped the dry erase pen against his lips.

"Probably should leave David out of it though, he's touchy over the strangest things," said Evan.

"Tony can be..." he scrawled down a name.

"Racetrack?"

"He's fast and has that NASCAR coat he wore yesterday," Jack put Race in parenthesis for short.

"Oh! Call Ryan Blink! Cause if you're not paying attention he's gone the second you blink, not because of the eye patch..." Evan nodded to himself.

"Uh, is it me or are ...Blink," he wrote it down on the board, "and that Nick kid kind of real close. I went out for a smoke yesterday and saw them...I don't know."

Evan stared at him, but didn't say anything and just shrugged, "I wanna be Skittery, that use to be my nickname in Jr. High."

"Jack stop that," said Sarah walking by a clipboard in hand.

"Yes sir," said Jack saluting.

Evan laughed as Jack did a dance move and dropped to the ground to smack the floor.

Sarah rolled her eyes and the back door rang, she went to open it, a second later Tony and Shawn came walking through specks of mud covering them here and there.

Sarah frowned, "You don't have your uniforms do you?"

"I keep spare clothes in my locker," said Shawn picking off dry mud from his jacket.

"My car died on the side of the road, I have my pants though," Tony smiled holding the only clean piece of clothing he had.

"Just grab some spare from the back room and go clean up," muttered Sarah walking off.

"Aren't you guys a little too early?" asked Evan standing next to the rethermalizer as he showed Jack how to pan the food.

Shawn yelled from the back, "This is me, not caring!"

Tony laughed as he and Shawn went to open the back room where the unused equipment and extra uniforms were kept. It was really a bathroom that food court manager didn't want anyone using since no one ever wanted to clean it. David still had to go and clean it once a week to keep it from smelling, stagnant water from the toilet would fill the whole prep area if not done.

Jack looked at Evan as he poured a bag of steak into a half pan, "Isn't that room locked?"

"It's been broken since forever now, a screwdriver or a random key can open it," said Evan.

Tony and Shawn came into the front of the store, "Shawn's gonna learn how to make taco's!"

"..." Shawn frowned at the board, "Hey, nicknames are my thing."

"So's herpes," said Evan walking off.

"Watch it or you're uninvited," said Shawn glaring.

"Because my goal in life is to hang out with a bunch of underage alcoholics."

"Exactly," said both Tony and Shawn.

"Shawn, go to your store," said Sarah pulling out the other register to have Jack count it.

"Yeah yeah," muttered Shawn walking off.

Two and a half hours later and the rest of night shift had arrived. David was helping Jack with the food ordering and organizing the shelves. They walked to the front of the store to see what was stored under the counter.

Sarah popped in staring down at her clipboard, "Don't forget to offer customers a drink with their orders."

Tony raised an eyebrow then turned to the customer, "Would you like a drink with your large soda?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked off as the customer laughed and shook her head.

"Your sister is a kick," said Jack going back to his order.

"You mean crazy," said Ryan as he grabbed a tortilla for the next order.

"She's just doing her job, like we're supposed to."

"One more year and _that_ gets to be a manager,"muttered Shawn carrying a tray through their store.

"Stop walking through here."

"Bite me!"

Tony laughed and followed Shawn out to the prep-area.

Ryan turned to Jack, "Can I please go back on the register, I hate making food and _Racetrack_ doesn't like taking orders."

"Help me make some pizza's while Shawn starts closing the back," said Nick from his store.

"See ya!" said Ryan as he ripped off his gloves and into the other store.

"I hate my co-workers," said David smiling and shaking his head.

They finished with the order and Jack was heading for the office to put in the order when something fell on him. He looked up and then to the ground and picked up a pickle slice.

"How did these get up there?"

Shawn walked by laughing as he went to grab more dishes, "Must have been day shift. Those crazy adults."

Jack was gone and in the office for most of the evening. He and Sarah came out half an hour till closing and started looking around the store. The two of them laughing, David looked to Evan and rolled his eyes as Sarah went to Popeye's and Jack was staring at the board.

"Ryan's gonna be doing dishes, Skittery and David the front, and Race the lobby," he turned and saw the expressions on Evan's and Ryan's face.

Ryan was leaning out of Specialties smiling, "I get to do dishes!"

"Don't let him do dishes, he's like obsessive compulsive!" said David and Evan.

"I'm not obsessive compulsive, I just like certain things done a specific way," he went back to making a pizza.

They followed Jack to the prep-area.

"Seriously he does lids, utensils, trays, half pans, whole pans, and sauce pumps last," said Evan.

"You bring a new dish in and he freaks out," said David laughing.

"But he gets done on time right?"

"Race- I mean Tony's actually the fastest," said Evan.

"Where did Racetrack even come from!" asked Tony helping Shawn get new dough-balls ready for tomorrow.

"That jacket you always wear maybe," said Shawn putting green dots on all the lids for the new dough-balls.

"Damn that jacket! It was a gift, this is Idaho it freaking snows! It's cold!"

Shawn turned and grabbed the label gun and stuck it to Tony's forehead and pulled the trigger, "Quit with the yellin'."

"There's a reason we'll never rent an apartment together," said Tony walking off to start the lobby.

"Don't go too far you expire in four hours!" called Shawn as he started putting lids on the dough-balls.

"Fuck you!"

"Language!" coursed David and Jack.

"Aww look who's trying to be a manager," said Shawn stacking and putting away the dough-balls to thaw in the small fridge behind him.

"Look who wants to get out last," said David.

"Look who only has one dish to wash before closing and doesn't care," said Shawn walking off.

Fifteen minutes till closing and suddenly it seemed everyone and their grandma wanted Taco Bell for dinner. Ryan had come running out of Specialties talking about _that _ family that always comes in and orders thirty dollars worth of food. That was just the start, since it was the last few minutes they were struggling to make a lot of food with very little ingredients. David was whipping out orders as fast as Ryan could take them, Evan was trying to still get dishes out and Jack got shoved to the end of the line behind Tony, relegated to handing out orders.

"Ugh, it's that one bitch, do we have any empanada's Dave?" muttered Tony.

"I just threw some out, Jack go drop an empanada."

Behind them Ryan was trying to explain that they were expired and that it would take six minutes to make a fresh one.

It amazed them that someone as pretty as her could be such a bitch about something so small, "No, every time I come in here you guys _never_ have any empanada's. I want to speak to a manager- better yet just give me a comment card."

Jack cringed and walked off as the girls friend tried to calm her down. About a minute later David jumped off to the line to make sure Jack had dropped the empanada in the fryer. What he saw was Jack holding a bagged empanada.

David looked confused, "They're done already?"

"Uh..."

David's eyes widened and immediately pointed at Jack with that, you just did something very bad look, "NO."

Jack literally jumped, very startled, in place and threw the empanada back in the trashcan.

"I want to feed her trashcan food as much as the next person, but we don't do that. When you see her just do what I do and think, 'oh it's what's her bitch' and just go drop a new one."

Jack nodded and smiled sheepishly, "Okay."

"I'm not gonna tell Sarah about this, go finish help making food, I'll start cleaning the back," said David not angry just exhausted.

As the clock slowed to eight everyone started shutting off all the equipment, Ryan was standing at the sink preparing his water as Nick and Shawn walked back with their one dish since they had no customers the entire time. They had been generous enough to do the entire lobby since the other two stores had been busy.

The two of them were singing and everyone else just kind of stared as they coursed, "I got my swim trunks and my flippie-floppies I'm flipping burgers you at Kinko's straight flipping copies."

"Jesus you two," said David stacking dishes on the cart, frowning as he hated that song.

"I'm on a boat _mother fucker_ don't you ever forget!" sang the two of them

"You just need to not hang out with each other anymore," said Ryan pouting.

"It's okay Blinky we only share the exact same schedule," Shawn laughed as he went to their sink and washed the dish and threw it in the wrack.

"Niiiiick, why are you friends with him?"

"Very attractive," said Nick smiling pecking him quickly and running, "I'm gonna catch a ride with Shawn since we're done already."

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you there bab-"

The second Jack walked by carrying a drawer everyone became silent and just watched him walk to the back office to count it. They all laughed the second they heard the back door close. The last half hour of the night passed by relatively quick, but while Sarah was telling her crew they could go Jack found himself waiting on Ryan, still doing dishes.

"How are you still doing dishes?" Jack looked more confused than upset as he was trying to help him get them done.

"How are you still ugly? My sink water got nasty half way through so I re-filled it," stated Ryan.

"Do you want us to wait for you guys?" asked Evan already taking off his hat and apron, Tony long gone.

"Nah, you guys go ahead we shouldn't be too long," said Jack quickly pulling dishes out of the sanitizing rinse water.

"Yay me!" said Ryan as he splashed his hands down in the soapy water.

David looked at Jack and decided against telling him he had bubbles in his hair, "I guess we'll uh see you both at Shawn's?"

"Oh! Uh yeah, I'll need a ride," Jack smiled over at Ryan.

"What do I get out of this?" he smiled.

"I'll buy your food tomorrow?"

"Sweet," he nodded.

David and Evan shrugged and headed out. Sarah was sitting on the prep-table across from the sink watching them since Jack was still new and had to make sure he knew what he was doing.

She was texting as she spoke, "Hey, Ryan, Jack wanted to ask you a question."

"Uh...I don't like the tone of your voice," he was rinsing out the sink as he handed Jack the last dish.

"Jee, thanks _Sarah,_ it was more like an observation..." he shrugged a shoulder as he put the dish in the sink and pulled out the drain on his side.

"I really don't like the sound of this," he walked over to the paper towel dispenser and yanked out three to dry his hands with.

"Well I mean, I'll just ask, but um dude are you gay?"

"Why? Who said something?" he looked shocked and a little scared.

"No no, nothing wrong with it, I was just- I thought I saw you and Nick holding hands or something the other day ago," said Jack also drying his hands.

Sarah wasn't saying anything just still texting as they made their way to the break room. Not really seeming to care one way or the other.

"The other day ago? Is that English?"

"You know like, not today, but the other day-"

"Like _yesterday_?" he smirked, "You know what you just did could be considered sexual harassment."

"I didn't mean to scare you," he turned to Sarah, "I swear you set me up, I _will _get you back."

"You sure won't, Jack," she smiled, still texting.

"Jack's fraternizing with underlings!" stated Ryan as he pulled off his work shirt and pulled out a black shirt that said Tapout.

"He's just trying to find people with the same IQ as him," she smiled again and laughed.

"BURN!" said Ryan as Jack rolled his eyes and changed his shirt and shoes.

"She's insulting you too you know."

"So's your mom!"

"Crazy must be a requirement for fast food workers or something," muttered Jack.

The three of them left the building and Jack eyed Ryan's very big truck, but decided to keep his comments about over compensation to himself. He was still very much trying to grasp the culture of this small town. It seemed that ninety-five percent of the town was all military and their families, four percent retirees and one percent actual locals. But that was just him making up numbers in his head.

"So what brings you to the middle of poe-dunk-nowhere?" asked Ryan as they drove off base.

"Crazy ex-girlfriend wanted to get back together and I wanted as far away as possible between me and the drama," he shuddered at the memory.

The hobbies were pretty much two things in this town: drinking and spending money. He never thought he'd be stuck in a place where the largest store was a Super Wal-Mart or that the only places to get food after midnight would be Jack in the Box and Arby's. But he wanted a fresh start and this was a pretty decent way of going about it.

"Ha, upside to all this I get to cuddle with my babe all night," Ryan smiled dreamily to himself.

"Eyes on the road, Kitchen Casanova! Uh...nother insensitive question..."

"Dude, _never_ lift a lawn mower to find out what's wrong while it's still on, that is my advice," said Ryan pointing at his eye-patch.

"Jesus," Jack cringed.

"Word to your mother," Ryan laughed and pulled up to one of the expensive looking house across from the cemetery.

They jumped out the car and headed up the driveway and pretty much just followed a small group of teens in. Music was blaring out of really large speakers and Jack grabbed the first un-opened bottle of beer he could find. Ryan was in front of him sort of leading the way through the crowed. The song playing came to an end and a new song came poured out, there was a brief cheer then two familiar voices started singing to the song.

"I don't practice santeria, I ain't got no crystal ball!" Shawn and Nick were flinging their hands up and down in the air as they sang, "Well I had a million dollars but I'd spend it all!"

"I'm getting a drink," stated Ryan rolling his eyes.

Jack Spotted Evan across the room recording the two with his cellphone, David was next to him drinking a Mt. Dew looking somewhat out of place. Jack smiled when David noticed him and started walking his way.

"Those two are something else aren't they," said David standing shoulder to shoulder with Jack now.

"They're just epic," said Jack laughing

"They're what?" David glanced over at the two.

They got loud again on the last verse, "Daddy's got a new _forty-five_! And I won't think twice to stick that barrel _straight down sancho's throat_."

Ryan came back two beers in his hand, "Ugh I love him and all, but when he's with Shawn it's like I'm the Buzzkillington of the group."

"Ha! Family Guy," said Jack holding his bottle up for a beer clack.

Ryan clacked him then cringed as Shawn and Nick coursed enthusiastically, "Believe me when I say that I got somethin' for his_ punk ass_."

Ryan made a break for Nick as the song was almost over and grabbed hold of Nick's wrist and dragged him off before the next song.

David turned to Jack, "Uh..."

"Yeah, I know they're a couple," Jack smiled and clacked his bottle against David's can.

"A couple what? Wait-He told you?" he seemed surprised.

"Nah I asked," Jack shrugged and downed the rest of the bottle.

"You could get in trouble for that," said David sipping his Dew.

"Your sister's the one who told me to just ask, I swear she's out to get me in trouble," said Jack watching as Tony and Evan lifted Shawn up to do a Keg-Stand.

David rolled his eyes, "You have tomorrow off right? You should come to the mall with us."

"Sweet," Jack smiled brightly at him and nodded, "I will."

David blinked and kind of smiled, "'k."

"You know I really didn't think I was gonna fit in here, it being such a small town an' all, but I mean, people here, you know are genuinely nice. Like your sister an' you I can tell you're good people," Jack slung a friendly arm over his shoulder.

"I'm not," David shook his head.

"See, you're trying to be honest, now where's the kitchen, I need another...what is this? Trippel, insanely awesome beer," Jack let David lead him out the living room.

"I'm very opinionated and say bad things behind people's back when they do something wrong," he had no idea why he was saying these things.

"Me too, but I just like to talk smack," Jack laughed and grabbed another beer from the fridge. "But I do want to thank you for stopping me from giving that chick the empanada from the trash. That was wrong of me."

"It was actually very funny, you should have seen your face, you looked like a three year old whose mom just caught him sneaking cookies from the cookie jar before dinner," David actually laughed and smiled shaking his head at the mental image.

"I _felt_ like a three year old getting caught, or like someone just walked in on me violent masturbating to a comic book or something," he was making wild hand gestures.

"Oh my god, too much information, I don't need that mental image stuck in my head!" David couldn't help laughing though, "I'm afraid to even ask what _violently_ masturbating even means."

"I imagine _chaffing_ would become a problem," said Jack smiling.

"That's disturbing," stated David downing the rest of his Mt. Dew and opening a new can and took a drink.

"_You're_ a _towel!_" said Jack.

David choked on his soda, "What?"

"Dude, he's still doing a Keg-Stand, he's like my freaking hero!"

"Well, since you have the focus of a three year old- it really doesn't bother you that Blink-" he shook his head, "uh Ryan and Nick are together?"

"Nah, love is love right? I mean even if I did have a problem with it, what right would I have to say anything. They do their job and they seem like good kids, they ain't hurting no one," Jack joined in on the cheering as Evan and Tony finally put Shawn down.

"You're a really good guy, Jack," David smiled at him.

Jack smiled back, "Thanks Davey that means a lot."

Then David realized how much he was smiling and stopped, "I need to go talk to Evan."

"You live on base right?" asked Jack.

"You need a ride?" he had no idea why he felt a weird surge of shock go through his body.

"Yeah, that would be sweet," Jack smiled at him, locking eyes a second longer than what David felt was necessary.

"Sure," he squeaked out and ran off and grabbed Evan and yanked him outside.

"What's up?" he was obviously buzzing already.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think I might have a crush," he looked grief-stricken.

"No shit, David's growing up," Evan nudged him with his elbow, "Who? And don't say Devan."

"God no, I..." he shrugged helplessly, "Jack."

"Ouch," Evan grimaced.

"I know! And I just told him he could come to the mall with us tomorrow, and that I'd give him a ride home tonight," he started chugging his Mt. Dew like it was beer, it burned his throat, still very cold.

"Well, just, be David about it," he shrugged, "you know, analyze the hell out of it till- I don't know, just be smart. Be you, not spazzy like a normal teenager your age."

David nodded and rolled his eyes, "Sage words."

"That's all I got, now go enjoy the night before you have a panic attack," Evan shoved him back in the house.

"Hate you," stated David matter of factly.

Evan just nodded and shoved him into the crowd and David really hoped he could make it through the rest of the night without giving anything away. When he thought about it though, Evan was right, he just needed to remain level headed about the whole thing. So Jack and Sarah were close, that didn't mean anything...right?

XXX

A/N: So random thought as I re-watch Oz, I can't stop thinking that if Spot was gonna be a character it'd be Ryan O'Reily. O'Reily to me is like the devil, but I love him. He does whatever he has to in order to survive he's like the most manipulative evil creature I've ever seen. I think that's how Spot would be in prison, never getting his hands dirty, but gets what he needs done and making someone think it was their idea. lol.


End file.
